Village Roadshow Pictures
' Village Roadshow Pictures' is an Austrillan movie studio founded in 1998. Filmography Warner Bros. Pictures * The Delinquents (1989) first film teamed up with Warner Bros. Pictures * Hurricane Smith (1992) * The Power of One (1992) (co-production with Le Studio Canal+, Alcor Films and Regency Enterprises) * Turtle Beach (1992) (co-production with Regency Enterprises and Le Studio Canal+) * Bullet (1996) (under New Line Cinema) * Tarzan and the Lost City (1998) * Practical Magic (1998) * Analyze This (1999) * The Matrix (1999) (co-production with Silver Pictures) * Deep Blue Sea (1999) * Love Lies Bleeding (1999) * Three Kings (1999) * Three to Tango (1999) * Gossip (2000) * Space Cowboys (2000) (co-production with Malpaso Productions) * Red Planet (2000) (co-production with The Mark Canton Company) * Miss Congeniality (2000) (co-production with Castle Rock Entertainment) * Valentine (2001) * See Spot Run (2001) * Exit Wounds (2001) (co-production with Silver Pictures) * Swordfish (2001) (co-production with Silver Pictures) * Cats & Dogs (2001) * Zoolander (2001) (co-production with Paramount Pictures, MTV Films and Red Hour Films * Hearts in Atlantis (2001) (co-production with Castle Rock Entertainment) * Training Day (2001) * Ocean's Eleven (2001) (co-production with JW Productions) * The Majestic (2001) (co-production with Castle Rock Entertainment) * Queen of the Damned (2002) * Showtime (2002) * Eight Legged Freaks (2002) (co-production with Electric Entertainment) * The Adventures of Pluto Nash (2002) (co-production with Castle Rock Entertainment) * Ghost Ship (2002) (co-production with Dark Castle Entertainment) * Analyze That (2002) * Two Weeks Notice (2002) (co-production with Castle Rock Entertainment) * Dreamcatcher (2003) (co-production with Castle Rock Entertainment and Square Pictures) * The Matrix Reloaded (2003) (co-production with Silver Pictures) * Mystic River (2003) (co-production with Malpaso Productions) * The Matrix Revolutions (2003) (co-production with Silver Pictures) * Torque (2004) (co-production with Original Film) * Taking Lives (2004) (co-productions with Atmosphere Pictures) * Catwoman (2004) * Ocean's Twelve (2004) (co-production with JW Productions) * Constantine (2005) (co-production with Vertigo DC Comics and The Donners' Company) * Miss Congeniality 2: Armed and Fabulous (2005) (co-production with Castle Rock Entertainment) * House of Wax (2005) (co-production with Dark Castle Entertainment) * Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005) (co-production with The Zanuck Company and Plan B Entertainment) * The Dukes of Hazzard (2005) * Rumor Has It… (2005) * Firewall (2006) (co-production with Beacon Pictures) * The Lake House (2006) * Happy Feet (2006) * Unaccompanied Minors (2006) (co-production with The Donners' Company) * Music and Lyrics (2007) (co-production with Castle Rock Entertainment) * The Reaping (2007) (co-production with Dark Castle Entertainment) * Lucky You (2007) * Ocean's Thirteen (2007) (co-production with JW Productions) * License to Wed (2007) (co-production with Phoenix Pictures) * No Reservations (2007) (co-production with Castle Rock Entertainment) * The Invasion (2007) (co-production with Silver Pictures) * The Brave One (2007) (co-production with Silver Pictures) * I Am Legend (2007) (co-production with Weed Road Pictures, Overbrook Entertainment, Heyday Films and Original Film) * December Boys (2007) (with Warner Independent Pictures) (co-production with Becker Entertainment) * Speed Racer (2008) (co-production with Silver Pictures) * Get Smart (2008) (co-production with Mosaic Media Group) * Nights in Rodanthe (2008) * Yes Man (2008) (co-production with The Zanuck Company and Heyday Films) * Gran Torino (2008) (co-production with Malpaso Productions) * Where the Wild Things Are (2009) (co-production with Legendary Pictures, Playtone, and Wild Things Productions) * Sherlock Holmes (2009) (co-production with Silver Pictures) * Sex and the City 2 (2010) (under New Line Cinema) (co-production with HBO Films) * Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore (2010) * Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole (2010) * Life as We Know It (2010) * Happy Feet Two (2011) * Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows (2011) (co-production with Silver Pictures) * The Lucky One (2012) * Dark Shadows (2012) (co-production with Infinitum Nihil, GK Films and The Zanuck Company) * Gangster Squad (2013) * The Great Gatsby (2013) (co-production with Bazmark Productions) * The Lego Movie (2014) (co-production with Warner Animation Group) * Winter's Tale (2014) (co-production with Weed Road Pictures) * Edge of Tomorrow (2014) (co-production with RatPac Entertainment and 3 Arts Entertainment) * Into the Storm (2014) (with New Line Cinema) * The Judge (2014) (co-production with RatPac Entertainment, Team Downey, and Big Kid Pictures) * American Sniper (2014) (co-production with RatPac Entertainment and Malpaso Productions) * Jupiter Ascending (2015) (co-production with RatPac Entertainment and Anarchos Productions) * Mad Max: Fury Road (2015) (co-production with RatPac Entertainment and Kennedy Miller Mitchell) * San Andreas (2015) (with New Line Cinema) (co-production with RatPac Entertainment, and Flynn Picture Company) * In the Heart of the Sea (2015) (co-production with Roth Films and Imagine Entertainment) * The Legend of Tarzan (2016) (co-production with RatPac Entertainment, Jerry Weintraub Productions, Riche/Ludwig Productions, and Beaglepug Productions) * Sully (2016) (co-production with RatPac Entertainment, Malpaso Productions, The Kennedy/Marshall Company, and Flashlight Films) * Collateral Beauty (2016) (with New Line Cinema) (co-production with Anonymous Content, Overbrook Entertainment, PalmStar Media and Likely Story) * '' Fist Fight'' (2017) (under Warner Bros. Pictures) (with New Line Cinema) (co-production with 21 Laps Entertainment, and Rickard Pictures) * Going in Style (2017) (under Warner Bros. Pictures) (with New Line Cinema) (co-production with De Line Pictures) * IT (2017) (under Warner Bros. Pictures) (with New Line Cinema) (co-production with Vertigo Entertainment, Lin Pictures and KatzSmith Productions Category:Movie Studios Category:Companies established in 1998 Category:Time Warner Category:Time Warner subsidiaries Category:Film production companies Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Bros. animated films Category:New Line Cinema Category:New Line Cinema films Category:New Line Cinema animated films